Revel
'Revel ' is a member of the Chicago Protectorate team. Personality She has a no nonsense attitude and initially keeps Weaver on a very tight leash. She was protective of her subordinates including Golem, and eventually Weaver after the former villainess earned her trust.Then Revel had come on shift, and I had an ally who wasn’t just ready to go to bat for me, but able to. She was working reduced hours after her head injury, deferring more tasks to Shuffle, but she was still the boss. She’d read the logs from the check-ins, called me to verify facts on the drugs and guns I’d noted moving through the apartment, and then reached out to the Director. - Excerpt from Scarab 25.3 Appearance Revel is a woman of Asian descent who wears a painted mask that covers her lower face, a white, skin-tight outfit with straps at the shoulders that ended mid-thigh, and a crimson kimono held in place by belts. She also carries a massive tinker-made lantern on a stick. Abilities and Powers Revel had displayed the ability to manipulate and capture diverse forms of energyRevel flew to the injured Wards, but didn’t have the strength to stand. Instead, she raised her lantern, ready for the next strike. The Yàngbǎn hadn’t even raised their forcefields again when he hit us with lightning once more. Revel absorbed the initial impact, sucking it into her lantern. I wasn’t close enough to benefit. I saw the lightning twist in the air as Behemoth swept his hand out to one side, striking another two Yàngbǎn members, just out of the lantern’s reach. - Excerpt from Crushed 24.4 with her lantern and then use that energy to launch orbs at her enemies. The more energy she collects,the greater the charge she has for her orbs, which are roughly a foot across and deep each, and can follow complex flight patterns that she sets along with specific detonations.Energy storage/absorption, projects energy mines with programmed effects. The 'lantern' case is simply an easy way to tow around her personal battery. - rpg.net She can also reprogram these orbs after they have been launched,Revel opened fire with a dozen orbs, but the enemy avoided them with an almost casual ease. She reprogrammed them, altering the orbs’ properties, and this time they homed in on their targets. The Harbingers dodged them, used the changed trajectories to lure them into nearly striking the D.T. officer and Chevalier. She stopped, hanging back. - Excerpt from Interlude 26a and can decide whether they damage allied targets or not. This allows her to survive lighting blasts from Behemoth,I could only hope he’d bounce back. To business. “Revel. American cape with sort of an Asian-themed costume, lantern. Where is she?” “Zapped,” Regent said. You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. My disbelief was tempered by a measure of alarm. I was limited in time, and that was bad enough, but if Phir Sē decided our defending forces weren’t sufficient to put up a fight, he could strike sooner. If I couldn’t find someone capable of leading the defense, if we were little more than scattered remnants, why would Phir Sē wait? “Revel absorbs energy, kind of,” I said. “She might be okay.” “She got hit by lightning,” Regent told me. “Kind of lethal.” ... “She conscious?” I asked, as I landed. “She is,” Revel answered for herself. She seemed to have to work to focus on me. “Weaver?” - Excerpt from Crushed 24.4 though she was blown back far enough that she received a head injury. Revel also has the ability to fly.Revel, leader of the Chicago Protectorate and official overseer of Tecton’s Ward team, was stepping up to the plate. Floating up to it, whatever. She rose into the air, and caught one full current of lightning inside her lantern. The sheer force of the blast knocked her back, and she struck a wall, pressed against it with her lantern held in front of her. She began releasing spheres of light from the lantern, each larger than a human head, slow-moving but numerous. Their trajectories were unpredictable, some striking friendlies, others carrying forward towards Behemoth. Where they struck friendlies, they only exploded in brilliant showers of sparks. When they touched Behemoth, they sheared right into him, cutting two or three feet deep before flickering out. When she saw it was working, she only intensified the assault, spending the charge she’d accumulated to create fifty more orbs, before hurrying forward to intercept another stream of lightning that was flowing from Behemoth’s claw-tip. It was impossible to actually get in front before the lightning appeared, to save the lives that Behemoth was taking with the initial moments the lightning appeared, but she was stopping the lightning from flickering to the fourth, fifth or sixth target. - Excerpt from Crushed 24.3 Equipment She carried around an Eastern style lantern that allowed her to store the energy she manipulates. It was made by a tinker.RazorSmile:So ... she's a Tinker? Wildbow:Only insofar as she had someone build a case for her. Which is not at all. The 'battery' is like Sundancer's sun, but it doesn't burn. It simply eats energy (kind of like Purity does, if somewhat more directly). I get where 'programmable' is misleading though. The intent was to say that the mines are smart, and the effects/targets can be adjusted. - rpg.net History Background Natural trigger. She deployed at Madison Wisconsin to combat the Simurgh. There she failed to stop two detainees, a boy and a girl from escaping custody.Myrddin was flying, now. Two of his subordinates were advancing as well. One had a beachball-sized ball of jet black extending a foot away from his splayed hands, crackling with arcs of electricity that were both absolutely black and somehow still glowing enough to be seen in the dark. The other figure was an Asian woman with a painted mask and a giant lantern in her hands. ... The man with the black spheres floating around his hands leaped up to the shattered window. Krouse could see the Asian woman holding the handle of her lantern as it raised into the air. ... Myrddin, for his part, didn’t budge an inch. The girl with the lantern held onto the handle with both hands to avoid the suction, setting her feet on the windowsill and perching with a crouch. Noelle slid, and Krouse caught her with his power. He found the lantern girl, snagged her- And Noelle was there, on the windowsill, losing her balance. The lantern girl slid into the sphere, virtually folded over it as it pulled her tight against its surface. ... The light exploded outward with a concussive force, and both Krouse and Noelle were slammed against the walls. The shape of the trail Myrddin had drawn meant the resulting blast passed over and to either side of his lantern-bearing teammate. Her clothes were barely ruffled. - Excerpt from Migration 17.7 Story Start Served as second in command in Chicago under Myrddin. Post-Echidna Fought against Behemoth and survived a lightning bolt. However, this gave her a head injury that would take her months to recover from. Revel became the unofficial second in command of the new Protectorate. She considered Taylor a hot head Post-Timeskip Fought against the The Slaughterhouse Nine-Thousand deployed in a team with Chevalier. Gold Morning She was killed by Scion while controlled by Khepri, erased alongside a number of capes including Trickster and Ash Beast.Speck 30.5 Fanart Gallery Revel paint.jpg| Image by Lonsheep on DeviantArt Revel.jpg| Image by pabelandnine.tumblr.com Trivia * Though Weaver comments she had not seen Revel at any S-class fights, it should be pointed out that these are only for fights that Weaver has attended (Leviathan and Echidna). It is possible that like Miss Militia and Cinereal, Revel is not considered to be effective in S-class fights or against certain Endbringers and as such does not attend them. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protectorate Category:Blaster Category:Mover Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Worm Characters